


Chain of fools

by darkergrey



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mutiny, Mystery, Plot Twists, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkergrey/pseuds/darkergrey
Summary: Section 31 is not going to let a Starfleet vessel explore the Badlands without getting one of their own on that ship. The honor goes to Lauren Teason, survivalist and pragmatist. As Voyager vanishes, the woman who knows no boundaries finds herself under Janeway's strict command - and both have to rethink their mindsets if they want to survive and return home.A humble attempt on a rewrite of Voyager, adding more conflicts, more violence, more romance, troubled characters and more darkness.





	Chain of fools

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount.

The woman is an imposter. Fast-paced, confident, high held head, blazing green eyes – but then, this cocky grin. Always this cocky grin.

Leore shakes her head as she emerges from the turbolift, two hours late. She can’t do it and yet she can, the pawn that brings down kings and queens for years now.

“Leore! How’s the best secretary in all Starfleet history?”

Oh, that smile. It’s not gonna win her and the other woman knows, but she tries. A lioness in politeness. A lioness in killing.

“He has been waiting for hours,” the secretary replies. “I suggest you hurry.”

“I always hurry, Leore, but some people are very, very annoying to kill.”

The carelessness in her words. Sometimes Leore really hates her job. And everyone around her. She doesn’t give it another thought, of course. To her, it’s all a game, a playground, a game of chess where the right moves kill as many targets as possible. But Leore suspects she sleeps well, entangled in the arms of a variety of women, one this week, one the next. She should be dead. She should have died years ago, as they all do, those agents. But that one, she’s a cat, she has way too many lives.

As she walks through the security doors, Leore lowers her head and tries to erase her image out of her memory. It’s best to forget that one. She is the personification of a headache.  

 

* * *

 

The admiral is standing right in front the large window, back turned to her, hands folded. He doesn’t turn as she enters, but she knows it’s not out of anger. The admiral is the only person who doesn’t need to look at her to read her and that’s why he has her under control. That’s why he has control over all of them. It’s the only way to rule Section 31.

“I trust you have been successful?”

“Ah, please. You know the day I fail you’ll never see my pretty face again. Unless I run off with these clowns – what do they call themselves? Marquis?”

“They’re causing a lot of trouble for our friends at Starfleet Command.”

“Because our friends at Starfleet Command are sheep.”

“They have different means for an end, Teason. But I haven’t called you to discuss politics, you know how that tires me. I have a job for you.”

“Another one? I just came back from a three months mission. Sure you’d rather have me sunbathing for some weeks; I think you owe me two years worth of vacation.”

“I’d rather not help you indulge in more senseless romantic encounters. You seem to have enough time for that as it is.”

“Well, you should have seen that one – god, she was gorgeous.”

“They always are,” the admiral replies and finally turns. “Starfleet Command is sending a ship after the Marquis, into the Badlands.”

The woman raises an eyebrow. “Into the Badlands? What, they wanna get their crew killed?”

“It’s different. The ship is Intrepid Class, designed to manoeuvre in such regions of space. They also managed to smuggle a spy on board of the Marquis ship. A Vulcan.”

“As I already stated, the Marquis are clowns. Delusional in their sense of justice.”

“I want you on board the U.S.S. Voyager.”

“To capture some Marquis? Really?”

“Don’t be foolish, I care about that bunch of fools just as much as you do and as long as Starfleet Command doesn’t beg on their knees for help, we’ll keep our information to ourselves. No, something’s going on in the Badlands and I want to know what it is. I have already sent you all the information we have on the ship, the crew, the Marquis and the Badlands. Go home and read it, you’re due to report to Captain Kathryn Janeway tomorrow at 09:00.”

The woman nods and turns around, blazing another smile at the secretary as she heads for the turbolift. With a grin, she steps in. Captain Kathryn Janeway. Lord, the girl with the broken ankle went far. Really, really far.


End file.
